


In Dreams We Are Real

by Wickedly_Laughable



Category: Colorful (Movie), Free!
Genre: Crossover, Flying, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wickedly_Laughable/pseuds/Wickedly_Laughable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's funny, how innocently it all began. All of it started with one tired boy, one idea, and then one action. He does not regret it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Dreams We Are Real

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished Colorful and holy shit its so!!! Good!!! I just really wanted to write it!! Watch it on Kissanime

"But if you're Makoto..." said Kobayashi Makoto with a frown, "and I'm Makoto..."

"Go on, it's okay." said Tachibana Makoto, an encouraging smile gracing his lips.

"...then WHO'S FLYING THE PLANE?!" Makoto screamed while the jet started to head for the not-so-distant mountains. Chaos was everywhere. The other Makoto tried to keep order, but to no avail. Everyone was going to die. Haru was still eating fish. Why are you still reading this. Close your tab and do more important stuff like me.

**Author's Note:**

> I dont give a flying fuc I wrote it at like no flying fuck o' clock im so tired


End file.
